Shots
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tim heads to the Green Lantern to have a nice relaxing drink. Little did he know that a Bachelor Party and a game with body shots was going to lead to more than he ever imagined, and trust me he imagined a great deal. Fair warning this is slash! You have been warned!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_**

Tim looked around the bar and was puzzled as to why it was so full on this particular night. It was only Thursday night and fairly early. In a crowd was really not how he wanted to spend the start of a four day weekend. After the string of horrendous cases they had completed, he was more than ready to unwind and forget for a while. Sighing, he waved the bartender over.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Tim. Want your usual?"

Nodding, he tilted his head to the crowd. "Did I miss an event or something? Seems pretty crowded for a Thursday night." He laid a few bills on the bar as Mike brought his drink and waved his hand in response to Mike's unasked question as he took the bills.

"No man, you didn't miss an event. It's a Bachelor party for a couple of the guys in the group. They're tying the knot and this was the only time apparently they could all get together."

Tim nodded smiling as he took a sip of his drink. Without fail, he had that one first before moving to Dewar's. How could he not, after all he created it? The Green Lantern liked it enough to put on their roll call, The Hairy Hangover, one of the few good things that came out of the Deep Six books.

Looking around the bar at the crowd, he wondered what it would be like to join in and have some fun before he had to go home. They were all laughing, smiling, and comfortable in their own skin, something that he was working still on, a work in progress he liked to call it. Hell, no one at work knew he was bi, even Abby hadn't figured it out.

It wasn't that he was ashamed, but he had learned a long time ago that people were not always accepting, just look at his father. The Admiral had decided that no son of his would like men, so he ignored that facet of his son, driving a wedge that over the years seemed to be as vast as the Grand Canyon.

Sarah knew and didn't care and of course Penny and his mother, but the rest, he just couldn't bring himself to tell. Not that it would come up in any sort of normal conversation. Overall, he didn't see any of the team having a problem with it. The problem was within him and the fact that he just wasn't quite ready to share that.

Another mitigating factor caused his hesitancy as well. If he 'came out' as such to his friends and co-workers then his deeply hidden feelings for one person were certain to come to the surface. It was quite easy to hide and deny, if only to himself, an attraction if he wasn't open about his sexual preference. But another thing all together to open up about it, he just knew that somehow or other they were all tied together and he wasn't sure he could carry off that long of an undercover op.

Taking another sip of his drink, he glanced over at the party again, just watching. They looked like people Tony would know. The moment the thought popped in his head, he heard the familiar laugh. No... It couldn't be…not here and not now. Maybe he was mistaken, hearing things or maybe it was wishful thinking that the man was in a known gay bar for reasons other than a friend's bachelor party.

Taking the last swig, he called Mike over and placed several bills on the bar. "Dewar's over ice and keep them coming."

Mike gave him a puzzled look; the man rarely had more than two. Grabbing Tim's drink, he watched as Tim eyed the party intently, almost as if he expected someone to jump out.

Mike lifting his chin at the group, "Do you know them?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I just thought I recognized one of them, but I can't see through them all to tell if it was him."

Mike looked at the expression on Tim's face and smiled. "You have it bad."

"What? No. No it's not that at all."

"Bullshit. Don't kid a kidder; you have it bad for the guy you're hoping is in there."

Tim rubbed his hands down his face trying to gather his composure. Damn! He thought he was hiding it well. Apparently not.

Mike whispered down at Tim. "If you want to watch unobserved, move down to the corner of the bar. It's darker there and I believe they are going to be moving to the bar to do shots. That is what one of them said when I made their last round. And play some sort of blindfolded body shot game."

Seeing Tim's puzzled expression he shrugged. "I don't know either, but they were all laughing and having a good time. Seemed excited to play. Maybe this is something they did at their Frat. Who knows? To each his own."

Deciding to heed his advice, Tim moved down to the dark corner of the bar. Mike was right, great view and he was almost invisible.

Not long after Tim had settled in, the group did head to the bar and that's when Tim saw him. Tony. He watched the group more intently, how they interacted and was thankful they were talking loud enough for him to hear.

Tony. Mike was right; he had it bad for the man. Of all the men he could pick, he had to be attracted to the one that was the most annoying, childish, a smartass, and a prankster. And he was also one of the most caring and compassionate men he'd ever met. He would give you the shirt off his back, and though he may give you a hard time, God forbid anyone else did. He would take them down no questions asked.

There was only one problem with his feelings for the man, the fact that he was straight. He dated more than most men dream and could certainly have any woman he wanted by flashing that brilliant DiNozzo smile.

That same smile that made his stomach flip and made him want what he couldn't have. Even if Tony was into men, Tim didn't think that he was in the same league. And not in a demeaning I am worth nothing way, for all intents and purposes Tim knew that he had some great qualities and a certain degree of attractiveness, but Tony was so self-assured and confident.

Sighing, he sat back to watch and listen.

"OK. We ready to play blindfolded body shot?" A cheer came from the entire group.

Steve continued. "Everybody remember the rules?"

"There are rules?" One of the men asked. Tim chuckled surprised it wasn't Tony asking.

"Yes, Scott there are rules", giving an exaggerated sigh before continuing. "Only Mark and Lyle are exempt from playing." Steve smirked at two men, who Tim assumed were Mark and Lyle. "Due to their impending nuptials it would not be a good idea for them to participate. Remember last time we played?" Quiet mumbling could be heard. Tim wished they would say what happened last time.

"Right, rules. Start with the roll of the die; first roll is for how many minutes you get to obtain a visceral reaction. No hands on the shot holder and no below the waist! After all, we are in a public place. Second roll of the die is to determine how many chances you get; odds one chance and even two chances."

Steve leered at Tony. "Tony is not allowed to be anything but a shot holder."

"Steve, that is so not fair! Why?" Tony pouted.

Steve laughed. "Not my fault you have a talented mouth, hot lips and an impressive tongue."

Tim practically spit out his Dewar's.

Scott looked over at Steve and wagged his eyebrows. "Seems to me that you want all those things on you man. The way you spoke, maybe you need a kiss." The group laughed as Steve glared at them.

Suddenly he was twirled around and met with twinkling green eyes and that famous DiNozzo smile as strong arms pulled him against a very hard body and his lips were devoured. Tony wasted nothing as he ran his tongue along the other man's bottom lip before taking control of his mouth and caressed his tongue.

Tim watched transfixed and astounded. That was more than just playing a game. There was too much comfort in the action. Was it possible Tony was bi? Thoughts began running through Tim's head at the speed of light as he tried to process what he was seeing and what it might mean for him. An idea started forming in his head…could he? Should he? And more importantly would he?

Tony gently pulled back from Steve as he ended the kiss; both of them struggled to catch their breath.

Smiling at the man in his arms. "Think you can finish the rules now Steve?"

Laughing as he pulled away, Steve smacked Tony on the ass. "If you succeed and there is a visceral reaction, you then get to become the blind folded captive. Lyle and Mark can be judges this time since they aren't participating. They can decide who, over the course of the evening had the hottest reaction, and put on the best show!"

"As always winners choose their own prize." He said wagging his eyebrows.

Tim barely had time to wonder if that meant what he thought it did when one of the men spoke up.

"Tony won two years in a row. Maybe since he can't play the enticer, the rest of us have a shot. What did you two decide your prize was last year Steve?"

Steve smirked at the man. "Stiles, man, are you still bent out of shape you didn't win? Tony and I went to Cabo for a four day weekend."

"Did you see any of Cabo?"

"I saw our hotel room and there was that night on the beach. A great time was had by all!"

Tim clamped his jaw shut to keep from making any sort of sound. Holy shit! There was no other way to interpret that statement, Tony had been with a man before and from the display earlier, enjoyed it. This was a golden opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it. He just had to wait until the right moment.

"Maybe this year is my year then." Stiles smiled at winked at Tony.

Tony smiled but there was a bemused expression on his face.

Jacob noticed and helped the man out. "Tony, don't look so surprised. You're fun, sexy, and adventurous. As Steve pointed out earlier you have a mouth that was made for sin and you're hung like a damn horse. All together, my friend, that makes for an amazing time. Add the fact that we are all best friends and well hell, it just doesn't get better than that!"

Tony looked at him, his mouth hanging open as Jacob walked up to him, put his finger under his chin and closed his mouth winking at him.

"Alright then." Jacob leered at the group. "Let's get this game underway. Two dice rolls. High roller gets the blindfold and the low roller starts the, shall we say, seduction."

Tim looked at the men in the group more closely, they were all nice looking men, definitely close friends, and that was even before the whole 'friends with benefits' vibe. But it made sense; you trust each other and know each other's secrets, a pretty safe way to go.

He watched as one of the taller men gave Mike a couple of bills and told him to pile up the limes, salt and Patron Silver because it was time. The group laughed and good naturedly ribbed one another as they rolled the dice to see who was up first.

Tim chuckled quietly as he watched their antics as they tried to get a reaction. The two grooms Lyle and Mark had asked for paper from Mike and held up scorecards after each try. So far, nothing had netted above a five.

Tony was begging to be allowed to be the shot taker, but no one was budging on that one. After about forty five minutes, everyone had had a turn at being blind folded and they were ready to begin again stating there were certainly no clear winners and no stand out performances which caused a fit of laughter to erupt.

Tim screwed up his courage and prepared to walk over to the group when Tony was blindfolded again determined to convince then to let him have a go. He was safe. Tony was blindfolded so he wouldn't know. He could use that to his advantage. Now was the time as Jacob put the blindfold over the older man's eyes and whispered something in his ear.

Tim stood up and approached the men not aware that they knew who he was. That thought would have never crossed his mind as he approached them; that Tony had talked about the team and him in particular.

He motioned without saying a word that he wanted to try and if he hadn't had been so nervous, he would have seen them part the way with smirks on their faces.

Tim grabbed the salt and a lime wedge placing them by the shot glass as he stood in front of a blindfolded Tony letting his eyes freely roam over the older man. The strong jaw line, broad shoulders, and chest with tufts of hair peeking out from his mostly unbuttoned shirt. His eyes continued lower imagining the soft hairs leading to the silky flesh beneath his slacks.

Tony decided to taunt whoever was about to try their moves on him. "Bet you're all rethinking the fact that you wouldn't let me play. So-" He cocked his head at the person in front of him and lowering his voice an octave. "Do you have what it takes to get a reaction out of me? Let's see what you got."

Tim smirked at the challenge and stepped forward. Taking Tony's hand he brought two of his finger's to his mouth and sucked them in, running his tongue around them and between them causing Tony to gasp.

"Fuck! Why didn't I think of that?" Scott whispered.

Tim took the fingers from his mouth and ran them across Tony's collarbone making a wet streak where he wanted to sprinkle the salt. Taking the salt shaker in his hand, he trailed his fingers up Tony's chest, grazing over a nipple as he made his way to the dampened spot and sprinkled salt there.

Tim ran his hands back across Tony's chest on his way to get the lime. Taking it in his hand, he brought the wedge near the other man's lips brushing the fruit lightly across them before leaning down and letting his tongue follow the same action. Tony sucked in a breath as the wet warmth of the tongue met his lips. It was gone too fast before he could meet it with his own and was replaced with the lime wedge.

The whole party watched the seduction that was taking place. There was no doubt that was what was happening. A quiet slow seduction intent on building a fire that was sure to leave ash in its wake. Tim grabbed the shot of Patron as he lowered his mouth to Tony's neck, nibbling his way over to the salt. Reaching it, he flattened his tongue and licked firmly, causing a groan from Tony as the salt was licked from his body.

Tim lifted his head, kicked back the shot, and again lowered his lips to Tony's taking the lime wedge. Sucking on it before removing it from the older man's mouth and replacing it with his lips as he plundered the mouth and shared the shot with him, their lips locked together firmly.

Tony stood carefully never stopping the kiss and pressed their bodies together. Feeling the man against him, he reached blindly around the man grabbing his ass and pressed their groins together wanting to feel more.

Tim moaned as their cocks were crushed together. The entire bar watched in awe at the heated scene between the two men. Tim tore his lips from Tony's, nipping and licking a trail on his neck as the older man's head fell back.

"Fuck! Don't stop."

Tim acquiesced to the demand happily and bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The two men were barely hanging on, each wanting more skin as Tony's hands moved to untuck the other man's shirt.

Jacob realizing that they were nearing the point of no return, called to the judges.

"OK judges, what's the score?"

That action brought Tim and Tony back to the fact that they were in a public place. They pulled back a little and rested forehead to forehead, panting to catch their breath.

Mark snickered. "Well, after much deliberation, we fought the need to run off to the men's room and get each other off. Trust me, Lyle and I debated it after that show. Seriously Tony, you are too hot to watch, man."

Lyle looked at the crowd with feigned innocence. "I don't know what he is talking about. I found it rather unmoving."

"Bullshit!" Seth yelled. "I see that bulge and though I don't doubt that Mark gave it to you, I can guarantee that show coaxed it along".

Lyle shrugged smiling. "Hey it was worth a shot!"

"Babe, these people all know you way too well to believe that innocent act." Mark readied his score. "You ready?"

Lyle kissing his future husband grabbed his scorecard. "Born ready!"

Two tens showed up as Tony asked. "What's the score?"

"Two tens, Tony. Seriously what did you expect?" Jacob retorted.

"So what does the winner get?" Scott asked. He really wanted to see what would happen when Tony saw who it was.

Tony still blindfolded pulled the other man back against him as he found his neck and nibbled his way to the ear. "What does he want? I mean it could be dinner-" Another kiss to the ear. "Clubbing or a movie."

"I don't think he wants a movie Tony." Robert snickered. "Judging from the looks of things that you can't see, something in a more private venue would be more appropriate perhaps."

"Never assume Robert. But I must say that I am really puzzled as to who it is. No offense but you feel different. And so far, I have heard Steve, Robert, Jacob, Seth, and Scott. You aren't wearing the cologne that Christian or Joe wears and you are taller than Stiles. So that leaves Kevin and you're not as tall as he is. So it would seem that they brought in a pinch hitter."

"You figured all that out?" Steve asked amazed.

Tony laughed. "Guys, I am an investigator. So who is the mystery man and what do you want with me?"

Tim decided to chance it and leaned into the man's ear. "Everything."

Swallowing hard before answering, "That covers a lot of ground. You might want to set clearer parameters."

"How about everything that you're willing to give me, Tony. Is that a clear enough set of parameters?"

"Tim? Is there something you want to tell me?" Tony asked in a small voice.

Smiling as he whispered in the older man's ear. "Shall I start with I want you? Or tell you in detail what I want at this moment?"

"Just this moment?" Tony was trying to get a handle on the fact that Tim wanted him and was here, in front of him and in his arms. Tim may have been unaware but his Frat brothers knew of his attraction to the younger man and now he was being handed a plate with the very dish he craved. But he couldn't stop at one night or moment. He wanted more or at the very least the chance to explore the possibilities of more with the younger man.

"Do you want more?" Tim was shocked, it was something that he hadn't entertained, that Tony could be attracted to him.

"Yes." Tony answered honestly.

Tim lifted the blindfold off Tony as their green eyes locked. "Then I guess we'll see where this takes us and go from there."

Tony gave that dazzling smile as he cupped his hand around the younger man's neck and kissed him for all he was worth, eliciting oohs and awws from the crowd.

Growling as he again realized they had no privacy, he looked at his friends. "Hate to win and run and I had a blast. But we really need to get out of here before we're arrested for indecent exposure." Letting go of Tim and pulling him by the hand, he chuckled as he looked at all the faces. "Introductions will have to wait, besides you all know Tim. Lyle and Mark, we'll see you tomorrow at the dinner. I'll send the car back after it drops us off at home and take care of the extra run."

Steve laughed. "Go, get out of here. See you both tomorrow and you can introduce Tim to all of us. We will promise not to bite."

Tony and Tim entered the limo that the group had reserved and talked to the driver, giving him his address and a tip for the extra run.

During the drive, they desperately kept their hands to themselves knowing they were already beyond aroused and once they started there was going to be no stopping them. As they pulled into Tony complex, Tony paid the driver and thanked him.

Tim headed to Tony's door to wait and try to get his frazzled nerves to settle down. This was beyond what he imagined as he thought of intruding on the game, so much more. He heard Tony's footsteps as he rounded the corner and looked up into eyes that were mere slivers of green, the pupils blown with desire.

Reaching the door Tony pushed Tim up against it as he brought out his keys, his lips devouring the younger man's, mapping every inch of his mouth and claiming it as his own. Both panting, he propelled them through the door and wrapped his arm around Tim's waist. Using his foot to shut the door behind them, never severing their lips, he guided the other man to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

Breaking the kiss to remove Tim's shirt, his mouth began to explore the younger man's chest. He grazed across the pebbled nubs before sucking and nipping them, going from one to the other giving each equal attention.

Deftly using one hand to undo the belt and then the button on Tim's jeans before purposely grazing his cock, he lowered the zipper down slowly, inch by inch. Tim's hips thrust upward as he hoped for more contact with his much neglected cock and a pained moan escaped his lips.

Tony trailed kisses down Tim's torso and twirled his tongue in the man's belly button feeling the shudder that flowed through the body below him. He nipped downward through the soft trail of hairs that led to his goal.

Dipping his tongue in the waist band of the other man's boxers brushing the soft hairs below he nipped at the throbbing cock through the material as it strained to be released.

"Tony." Tim groaned as he grabbed the man's shoulders desperate to hang on and not give in fully to the need.

Grabbing the waistband of the other man's boxers, he pulled them off revealing his prize as the throbbing dick bobbed up and down begging for attention. Tony pulled the offending boxers off and tossed them down on the floor before running his tongue up the shaft from base to tip nearly causing the other man to fall off the bed.

Running his tongue around the ridge of the head, he pressed into the slit and then repeated the action. This time when he was at the head he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Tim cried out, "Dear God", nearly cumming right then and there. Proud he held o,n he felt he could survive until Tony slid his lips down the entire length of his cock, swallowing him whole.

"Fuck! Make me cum Tony. I can't hold on." Tim gasped out struggling to breathe as the pleasure coursed through his body.

Tony began a furious pace of bobbing up and down on Tim's dick and sucking hard at the head with every upward pass. Grabbing the lube from his pants with one hand and popping the lid, he coated his fingers before plunging two of them into Tim's puckered entrance and found his prostate.

That was it. Tim shot ribbons of hot cum down Tony's throat and the older man swallowed every drop while continuing to bob and suck until Tim stopped trembling. Faster than he could blink Tony had his pants off and his own throbbing and leaking cock lubed.

Before Tim could come down off his high, he plunged into the man in one thrust.

Tim had never felt so full in all the right places. Wanting more, he thrust against Tony pushing him in deeper than he would have ever imagined.

Tony had never felt anything so tight and warm as he began thrusting into Tim's tight hole. Every thrust he felt the muscles squeeze around his cock and it felt heavenly. Lowering his body down, he kissed Tim, trying to convey the depth of feelings that were coursing through his body.

Tim wrapped his long legs around Tony's hips pulling him closer wanting to feel every inch of his body. As the older man's cock grazed his prostate repeatedly, his own dick responded in kind and was bobbing up and down between them. Tony leaned further in pulling Tim tightly to his body and with every thrust of his cock, Tim's would be stroked by their chests, his chest hair causing sensations over the highly sensitized flesh.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air, Tim felt his release building. "I'm going to cum again."

"Do it Tim. Cum again for me."

"Tony!" He groaned as it flowed through his body and onto their chests and stomach.

Tony feeling Tim's ass muscles clamp down on his cock cried out. "Tim." As his own release flowed through him like molten lava, heating him from within. A few more thrusts and he collapsed upon the man below him. His breathing ragged, his heart pounding.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he rolled off the younger man and stepped into the bathroom for a warm wash cloth to gently clean them both up. Tossing it in the laundry, he laid down taking the younger man into his arms and pulled him against his body. A feeling of warmth came over him.

Tim turned in the man's arms to place a slow and sensuous kiss upon his lips. "I have no words."

Tony's first thought was to make a joke about an author having no words, but decided against it, this wasn't a joke.

"I know what you mean." He smiled shyly at the younger man. "Let's get some rest. Maybe breakfast in bed and then later I'll cook you dinner. How's that sound?"

The younger man's smile was a clear sign that he'd gotten it right. "Sounds perfect." His eyelids began to close.

As Tony joined him in a blissful sleep, he had to agree. It did sound perfect.


End file.
